


Midnight Sail

by DoitTheJaneway



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Episode: s03e15 Coda, Extended Scene, F/M, Sailing on Lake George
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 00:37:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20331154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoitTheJaneway/pseuds/DoitTheJaneway
Summary: Post Coda.  Janeway and Chakotay sail on lake George on the holodeck.  Chakotay tells Janeway how he feels about her.





	Midnight Sail

Captain Janeway and Commander Chakotay walk up to the holodeck controls. It’s late and all the programs have been shut down for the evening. She boots up the system, finds the program she wants in the database and calls for the computer to load it. 

“Program complete. Holodeck safeties engaged. You may enter.” The computer chimes.

Kathryn and Chakotay enter and walk down to the dock to board the waiting sailboat. She has a blanket in her hand, and he is carrying a bottle of champagne and 2 glasses. He hops on the boat and offers her a hand up and over the step. 

“Thank you” she says graciously. She puts down the blanket and grabs the bottle of champagne. 

“I’ll open this if you can get us away from the dock. Once we’re away, I’ll hoist the sail.” Chakotay chuckles at her still in command mode even in her leisure. He stears the boat to the middle of the lake while she pours the champagne and hands him a glass. She sets her glass down and unfurls the main sail, causing the boat to take off into open water. 

“Computer, autonavigate boat to sail the perimeter of the lake.” He says as he hands her back her glass.

“To close calls and happy endings.” He says smiling down at her. They clink glasses and drink. 

Kathryn looks up to the night sky and sighs. Chakotay comes up behind her and she leans back into his chest. “Oh Chakotay, this is gonna be a hard one to process. I watched my own funeral today.”

“In a timeline that never existed” he interjects. 

“Maybe so but it felt very real to me. Isn’t that what matters?”

“What matters is that you didn’t die in the end. I don’t know what I’d do without you.” Silence permeates the air for several minutes. Kathryn is trying to pick her next words very carefully. 

“Chakotay, I saw your reaction to my death back on the planet.” He tenses and stays silent. He knows that she is aware that his response was more than would be typical for a friend. He turns away from her and sits down on the edge of the boat with his feet dangling over the edge. She grabs his glass and hers and puts them down on the table. She throws the blanket down beside him and sits down on it. Chakotay still refuses to look at her, stating down into the black waters below. She reaches over and seizes his hand from his lap and entwines her fingers with his. He looks down at their joined hands and then slowly looks up at her until he is staring into her eyes. 

“Kathryn, in case you didn’t know, I fell in love with you back on new earth and my feelings have only gotten stronger since we’ve returned to the ship. It was Kathryn's turn to look down, no longer able to hold his gaze after hearing those words. 

“Seeing you about to die today scared the hell out of me. Not only did it scare me to loose you and know I'd solely be responsible to get Voyager home, but also that I would never get to tell you how I felt. Kathryn Janeway, I love you.”

Silence again permeates the air. Her eyes cloud with tears. She takes in a jagged breath and exhales slowly looking up into his eyes. She leans towards him and presses her lips gently to his. He reaches up and grasps her neck, pulling her into him. She places her hands on his chest for support as his other hand winds around her back to keep her close. The kiss slowly deepens. His tongue flickers out to meet her lips. She gasps and he deepens the kiss, pushing his tongue further inside to entwine with her own. Her hands move up to wrap around his neck to the back of his head, where she runs her nails through his hair. She gets up on her knees to better match his height. His hands drop to her waist, and his fingers slowly begin to work under her shirt. She feels his warmth on her skin and she moans into his mouth. He continues to work his way up to the side of her breasts. She feels his fingers deftly work under her bra, and she suddenly stops and pulls away, her hand over her mouth as if she’s shocked. 

“Kathryn, what’s wrong?”

“I’m sorry Chakotay. I can’t.” She sits back on her knees with her head down. 

“What do you mean?”

“I can’t get involved with a member of my crew. It’s not right, and even if it was, I can’t be with you that way and run a ship. I will ultimately make a bad decision in favor of our relationship. I’m sorry. I know I am jumping way ahead here, but if I don’t stop this now, I’m not sure I ever will.”

“Kathryn," he envelopes her hands with his. "I love you and am willing to do this with whatever parameters you see fit. I just need you to think about this. We may be out here for a long time.”

“I know Chakotay, but I know myself, and this is the way it’ll have to be. I do have feelings for you too, but I can’t act on them right now. I would tell you to wait and that I’ll be yours whenever we get home, but I can’t do that to you. I can’t ask you to put your life on hold for me.”

“I would gladly do that for you Katheryn, but you have to know that I want you now, and I think we could make it work.”

“I understand that you think that Chakotay, and maybe you can do that, but I just can’t right now. It’s too big of a risk. Please tell me you understand. I don’t want to loose you as a friend.”

“I do understand. You would never loose me. I’ll always be your friend.”

She smiles and kisses his cheek gently. She can feel his jaw tensing as she does. He releases her hand. 

She looks back into his eyes, not knowing what else to say and hoping her eyes can convey how much love she truly does feel for him. After a few moments, she gets up from the deck and pulls him up as well. She reaches out her hands for a hug, and he wraps his arms around her tightly. 

“Computer, play a slow waltz.” He says. Music drifts down from the heavens and they begin to sway in each other’s arms. The world drifts away in their minds, and they both concentrate on being with each other in this fleeting moment, knowing that as soon as the song ends, they will have to build their composure and walk back out into that ship as Captain and Commander.


End file.
